User blog:Eilonwyn/An End
So guys, here we are. The End of an Era. I thank you all for reading these. Truly, its made me feel almost as confident in my writing abilities as I was a year and a half ago. Hopefully this finale lives up to expectations, and accurately shows how much I want to affect all of you with my writing. I would be a lonelier, sadder person if I never wandered into the old Wiki so long ago. This is my thanks to you lot. For everything. A Fight for the Ages! "C'mon this isn't fair Set! How can you expect me to choose like that?" Julie pleaded. She was on her hands and knees in the throne room, her head bowed towards her little Wood Elf. She was growing desperate, relentlessly stalling for time until she thought of her plan... Set sighed heavily, a thing he does a lot, and stepped forwards, hovering the blade closer to Julies face. "It's either Paradise with me, or life with our child..." "You think I don't know that!?" Julie shrieked. "How the fuck do I pick. What...what would you do?" "I..." Set paused, looking like he was seriously considering it over in his head. He chuckled sadly to himself. "I'd kill myself to keep you two alive..." "B-but I can't do that. I..." "Eilo. I'm serious here. Focus on your child above all else." "Set, maybe you could be strong enough to handle living without me, but I...I'm not. I'm weak, just like Aratius said, remember?" Julie whimpered, looking into her loves eyes as they swam before her. "I remember." Set smiled, crouching down to place his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing her tears away. "I also remember telling you several times that you aren't. You're the best of us Julie. The strongest fighter, the toughest leader..." Julie sniffed and nodded. Her lips trembled and she slowly pulled herself up to her feet. Her entire atmosphere showed she had made her decision. "I'm tough as nails, right Set?" "Y-yeah. Got the scars to prove it." "A few more for my collection then..." Julie steped back, looking between Set, Maria and the Telemachus statue. She smiled. "Forgive me, the both of you. But my child deserves a chance at life!" "Well so do we!" Maria snarled, charging forwards and swinging Dawnbreaker down at Julie relentlessly. Julie gasped and got ready to dodge, but there was a clashing of blades and a flash of light. Set stood in front of Julie, his blade warring with Marias for the third time in their lives. Set don't! ''Julie thought automatically, reaching out for him. "Eilo!" Set grunted, straining against Marias assault. "I got this, don't worry. I ain't letting our kid die before it's even fucking born! She deserves a shot, more than her shitty father.." ''Set...you think it's a girl? '' "Just...a feeling..." Set panted, his guard clearly weakening. "Get yourself a weapon already!" Julie nodded, slipping away from the fighting to find something to destroy the statue with. ''The fuck do I get a weapon from!? Unless...I do have a connection with... The Dunmer nodded again, kneeling down and bowing her head... The Fox and the Wolf "Gods Set, why the fuck is it always her!?" Maria shouted, driving Dawnbreaker down onto the Pestilence blade again. "Grrgh..." Sets arms began to shake under the strain. "Fuck. Maria! I thought you understood!? It's just...always ''been her!" He began his retaliation, shoving Marias weight off his sword and swinging it at her. "I...still don't want to hurt you. ''Either ''of you!" "Well it's always been '''you'! For me!" Maria snapped back, turning and sighing heavily in frustration. "Dying's not so bad" She scoffed, spitting on the floor. "Why on Nirn did I ever say that? I hate dying. The endless abyss. The...the nothingness...I don't...I c-can't go back to that!" "Rie..." Set sighed, walking over to her now. "It's better than living under Telemachus isn't it?" "I was happy here Set!" Maria sobbed. "We were alive. Together. Then...then she just had to come back. She f-fucked it up for us!" Set hung his head and placed a shaky hand on Marias shoulders. "I was never happy though, not without her. I..." "Oh just come out and say it already. Stop being a coward!" "I love her!" Set shouted out, prompting Maria to hang her head. "More than...than anything else!" Maria spun round, slashing Dawnbreaker horizontally. "And I love you!" She bawled into his face, stepping forwards as he leapt back to avoid the strike. "I ain't losing you! Not again!" Set looked hurt by that. He widened his legs, strengthening himself for the tirade to come. "We all have to face loss someday, Maria." He began. "I will not hold back. I ain't running! It...It's your turn to suffer. Its just part of who we are..." Maria shook her head. "No...I ain't dying! Not again! Never again!" Set gave Maria a small smile. "We all have scars..." "You can live with new ones!" The Breton screamed, lunging at Set, with full force. Faith I'm not one for faith...anymore. ''Julie thought, bowing her head and ignoring the clashing of weapons. ''But I know you can't die. I know you're still there, somewhere. You'll be weak but surely you can help me out? '' ''I need a weapon. '' ''Hircine...please. Let me hunt Telemachus and end him for good! '' Julie waited several moments, only to be met with silence. ''Please! Don't you want power back? I can give it to you! You're the only thing I can think o-'' Julies thoughts were interrupted by a baleful, haunting and pained howl entering her mind. ''"Don't have long, hunter. Take my Spear. Wield it and strike true in the face of your Quarry." '' ''Hircine! My...I...My most sincere of thanks. "You owe me, little Hunter. Fix the world so I can be myself..." Julie felt the weapon materialise in her hands. She opened her eyes and nodded in determination. "I will." With that, Julie rose to her feet, resting Hircines Spear on her shoulder. She turned, hearing Maria screech for the millionth time and darted over. Dawnbreaker clashed off the spear shaft and Julie took her place at Sets side, taking advantage of the Bretons confusion. "You kidding me? Julie got a weapon out her fat ass!?" Maria whipped round, glaring at the statue. "What in Oblivion are you playing at? Making things fair for her!?" "IT WAS NOT MY DOING!" Telemachus bellowed, the fear and panic evident in his tone. "SUBDUE THEM!" "They can really..." Maria gasped, widening her eyes. "I..." We can end this, Set! For our daughter! "For Lianne..." Set growled in agreement. "For a life that deserves to live!" Julie cheered, sprinting in and lunging at Maria as Set dashed off to the statue. The Breton stumbled backwards, feeling Telemachus' panic twofold. She hastily scrambled back to her feet, avoiding the next jab. Maria sprinted to Julies flank, stabbing at her knees to bring her down. She was quick, but Julie was faster, sweeping the spear round and taking Marias legs out from under her. Maria collapsed, and Julie did not hesitate to impale her best friend to the spear. She drove it down through her stomach, effectively sticking her to the floor. Maria gasped and went rigid, she felt weighed down, paralysed. Julie glanced at her apologetically before turning to look at Set. ~ "SET! Don't you want to live with them both? Don't you want to have them both at the same time!?" "Already did that, asshole." Set grumbled, calmly walking down to the back of the statue. "Face it, you've lost." "YOU WILL DIE!" "I know..." The Wood Elf sighed, giving Julie a weak smile through the glass. "It was always me who had to watch, unable to do shit, while they got murdered, beaten, raped, tortured and...imprisoned..." Set looked up to the statue, anger blazing in his eyes. "It ain't gonna happen again! Th-this fucking once, I'll pay the fucking price!" Set roared in hatred. He slammed the dagger up the statues rectum, using his rage to pierce the glass and drive the blade straight up through the purple void and out the statues stomach. "NO! HOW!? I AM GOD! I CANNOT BE...I CAN'T! THIS IS MY PARADISE! THERE IS NO DEATH!" "You aren't a God, Telemachus." Julie said calmly. "Gods need worship to survive. To exist. This may be your paradise. But to us? Heck, to a lot of people, this is Oblivion! I told you that!" "LIES! I WILL LIVE ON!" "You will be forgotten!" Set shot back, staggering over to Julies side and taking her hand. "The False God Telemachus dies today. The lack of faith, the determination of a few. It was all it took for his downfall!" Julie cheered as Telemachus screamed in agony, the statue crumbling to release the void contained within it. Maria and Set both cried out loudly and Julie dropped to her knees to sit by the Bretons side. She took her hand, Set the other and they sat there comforting her as she cried. "I'm sorry Rie. I know you're scared. Don't be, okay? Set will be beside you the entire way, alright?" Maria groaned and croaked out her understanding, nodding as painful tears slid down her face. "Aye Rie." Julie whispered, barely holding it together. "We both love you too. Always have. Always will..." Set and Julie leaned forwards, each kissing Maria on the forehead before sitting back, taking their remaining time for themselves. Julie gave Set a small smile. Her eyes already welling up to the point she started to cry. "Shh Julie it's...for the best." Set soothed, wrapping his arms around her. "I know you can tough this out. I'm just...sorry I can't be there for you both." "I...S-set I know. It's...it's okay. Sh-she'll be like...having a little piece of you beside me." Julie stammered, her voice muffled slightly by Sets clothes. "If I think of it like that I...I can get through it." "There's my tough as nails wife..." Set laughed sadly. "We ain't got long..." Julie nodded and threw herself at him, kissing her Bosmer deeply one last time. She hoped to convey all her love and respect and admiration. All her regret, her sorrow, her pain. It was all there in one final kiss... They pulled apart and Set cried out, falling onto his back in pain. Blood marked the outside of his perfect lips and Julie hovered over to him, utter despair on her face. "Oh, do not look at me so." Set scoffed, love in his pained face. "A smile, better suits a hero..." Julie shook her head, holding tightly onto Sets hand and couldn't help but laugh. "A cheesy line?" She asked, her voice shaky. "That's what you're going out on?" Set smiled. "I love you.." He whispered, before leaning back and closing his eyes. His breathing slowed down to a crawl as the shaking in the room grew more violent and intense. "Now and forever..." The world was changing. Julies vision grew dark and she sniffed, cementing this moment in her mind. If she were to forget everything else, she would not forget this. Ever. End What seemed like a few moments later, Julie awoke with a gasp. The Spear was leaning against the wooden wall of the room she was in. Comfy beds...''she thought solemnly. ''Only one place I could be. Where I always end up. She sighed and swung her legs out of the bed, standing up and crying out loudly, for as soon as she did, her stomach ached terribly. It was agonising. She fell to the floor and could hear the pounding of feet running up the stairs. Her door burst open and Jack of all people came in. "Julie! You're awake?" "Clearly..." She growled, her guts killing her. "How long was I?" "Too long..." Jack whispered. "It..." He paused, looking like he didn't want to say what was next. "It didn't survive. She...she's gone..." Julies eyes widened and she fell back on the bed. "Then...what...What do I have left? Nothing,,," "You could travel with me?" "I'd...rather not..." Julie said bluntly. Jack was about to protest, but nodded instead. "Alright...Feel better soon, yeah?" I don't think I ever will... ''-'' ''After Jack left, Julie lay back in her bed, sinking low into the matress. She stared at the ceiling for two straight days and nights, unable to eat or move. Eventually, she passed out into unconciousness, where Hircine awaited her. He did not bear good news, informing Julie that, since she used the spear, she was forever tied to his will. She would only die when he deemed her worthy of it. Being the honourable Daedra, he promised she would go to Aetherius when she eventually did die. '' ''Rumours soon began to spread of a merciless and angry Hunter who would slay all manner of Men, Mer and Beasts with ease. Some thought she was assassin, and deemed her an enemy to the country. She is now unable to even rest in cities in comfort, so her home between hunts is where she always is. Where Set, Maria and now, Lianne rest. Crovenhoft. '' Category:Blog posts Category:Stories